The present invention relates generally to methods and devices for dispersing a first, fluid material into a second material. It is particularly useful for evenly dispersing a first, fluid material from a first syringe into a second material within a second syringe.
The use of two syringes to mix two substances and then dispense the mixture from one of the syringes is known. U.S. Pat. No. 3,700,215 to Hardman et al. illustrates the outlet nozzles of a pair of syringes connected by a coupler. A perforated mixing tube, with perforations along the entire length thereof, is slidably mounted within the coupler so that depressing the plunger on one syringe simultaneously drives the contents of that syringe into the other syringe along with the perforated mixing tube. The plunger of the other syringe is then depressed causing the contents to be driven back into the first syringe along with the perforated mixing tube. This process is repeated a desired number of times until the substances are appropriately mixed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,743,229 to Chu illustrates a pair of syringes coupled at their outlet nozzles. One of the syringes contains a fibrillar collagen which is injected into the second syringe which contains particulate mineral material. Excess air in the first syringe containing the particulate mineral material is expulsed through a porous piston which permits air, but not the mineral material, to pass through the piston. The collagen-mineral mixture is then dispensed from the second syringe as a collagen-based bone repair preparation.
The Chu patent shows a relatively simple system for combining two materials within the barrel of one syringe. However, the injected material is not necessarily evenly dispersed within the other material. Therefore, unless the materials are driven back and forth between the two syringes as is taught in the Hardman patent, neither good dispersion nor good mixing will likely occur. However, certain materials, such as the collagen/mineral preparation of the Chu patent, are not amenable to such flow back and forth between two syringes. Also, other preparations, such as certain insulin preparations, may be sensitive to mechanical agitation or an increase in temperature which could be created while being forced back through a relatively small orifice between the two syringes.